1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored an information processing program thereon, and an information processing apparatus, and in particular, to a computer-readable storage medium having stored thereon an information processing program that executes a predetermined process based on the gravity center position of a user, and an information processing apparatus that executes a predetermined process based on the gravity center position of a user.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is a known information processing program that moves, based on the gravity center position of a user, a character displayed on a screen (e.g. see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-334083). In this information processing program, a predetermined neutral area is set. When the gravity center position is moved out of the neutral area, movement of the character is started, and when the gravity center position is not moved out of the neutral area, the character is not moved.
However, in an information processing program disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-334083, because there is the possibility that the gravity center position is different among users, there is the case where, even though a user desires to move a character, the character is not moved because the gravity center position of the user is not moved out of a predetermined neutral area; and there is the case where, even though the user does not desire to move the character, the character is moved because the gravity center position of the user is moved out of the predetermined neutral area. Thus, the user cannot move the character as intended, and there is a problem that the user cannot obtain excellent operational feeling.